Our Moment
by letherfly
Summary: One Shot. "We're not getting any younger and we might not get another moment like that."
1. Chapter 1

"Hey babe, it's me," Brian called into the apartment as he shuffled his way inside and peeled his shoes and jacket off. He hung his jacket and pushed his shoes out of the way as he tossed his wallet and keys onto the small table next to the door. He sighed and ran his hands over his face before he turned and headed to the living room.

It was early, just past seven o'clock, but Olivia had fallen asleep on the couch. The remote teetered on the edge near her head, a half drank mug of tea sit on the coffee table in front of her, and a fleece blanket wrapped tightly around her body. He sat in the chair opposite her, not knowing whether or not to wake her. Her breathing was shallow and even; she had been sleeping for a while.

Brian quietly padded into the bedroom where he quickly changed out of his work clothes. He grabbed a beer from the fridge on the way back to the living room. Gently lifting her legs he sat on the couch and laid her feet in his lap and covered them both with the end of the blanket. She stirred, but didn't wake. Brian leaned back into the couch, his mind spinning with the day's events as he took another sip of beer. His fingers found their way to the bridge of his nose and pinched to ease the headache that had formed behind his eyes.

"Bri, what are you doing here?" Her voice was low and groggy as she shifted on the couch to pull her feet off his lap.

"Hey babe," he replied. The rush of cold and emptiness on his thighs where her feet had vacated made his heart race. He reached for her hand and pulled her closer, suddenly needing her in a way he hadn't felt before.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she crawled across the couch and sat facing him. His mouth opened and closed as he searched for the right words. Her fingers found the back of his neck and danced in small circles, hoping to elicit some calmness. He let his head fall forward as her fingers found his way into his hair

"This, this is wrong," he replied.

Her body froze in shock; _This is wrong? Us? Are we wrong? _Her fingers stopped their waltz and she recoiled; her arms wrapped around her chest tightly, trying desperately to hide her vulnerability.

Brian's head snapped up as he felt her pull back from him. She was trying to hide it, but he saw the fear and anxiety washing over her.

"No, not us, not you," he pulled her hand back and laced his fingers through hers.

"Brian, what is going on? You told me you were working late and then I wake up to find you here? Babe, you're not making any sense," she spoke softly, trying to reach him.

"I'm sorry, I should've called you first," his nerves had returned and he was beginning to fidget with his free hand.

"Don't be sorry, you don't have to call before you come home. Talk to me, Bri."

He picked his head up and brought his eyes to meet hers. He could tell he was scaring her; he was scaring himself too. Her fingers found the way back to his neck where she continued the waltz.

"We're becoming strangers, Liv. We're living separate lives. We text more than we actually talk. Hell, you took a pregnancy test and told me over the phone! I know we've talked about that and I'm not upset with you or anything. I'm mad at myself because all I've ever wanted is you. I've been in love with you for years, Liv. Here we are living together, but we're drifting apart and that scares the hell out of me. We're not getting any younger and we might not get another moment like that."

Olivia knew he wasn't finished by the way his leg was bouncing in place and the way his shoulders hunched forward. Her fingers dipped to his back where they danced over his t-shirt, occasionally stopping to give a squeeze of encouragement.

"I told Tucker I'm done. I asked to transfer and if he won't transfer me, I'll go back to the Bronx courthouse and get my twenty. I don't want to wake up and find that we're strangers."

"I would never let that happen," her tone was serious, "I want you to do whatever makes you happy and I don't care where you work."

"You make me happy," he replied as he sat back against the couch. He reached for her and pulled her against his chest. She curled into him, sensing he still needed comforting.

"You make me happy too," she whispered.

"I've had this for almost a year." Brian pulled a small box from the pocket of his sweatpants and held it out to her. "I started to call you today to let you know I'd be home late and I realized I can't do this anymore. You're more important. I've been carrying this around, hiding it from you, for a year. It's a ring. I want you to have it. I want you to be my wife. It doesn't have to be today, tomorrow, or even next year, but I want you to know I'm all in with you."

She laughed nervously as she wiped at a few tears that had escaped. "Of course I'll marry you, Brian," her words were rushed as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Brian opened the box and she immediately held out her left hand. He laughed at her eagerness and slid the ring over her third finger. She slid across the couch and onto his lap, lips crashing into his, fingers gripping his hair as she smiled against his lips.

"I was so fucking nervous," he mumbled against her mouth.

"I thought you'd never ask," she mumbled back as they continued to kiss. Her mind felt dizzy with happiness and her body warm with love. "I would've said yes a year ago too."

Brian pulled back and laughed at her statement, she laughed too but gave him a look that let him know she was serious.

"Now you tell me," he chided.

"Yeah well, I like to keep you on your toes," she grinned before yawning and cuddling against him.

"You okay? You fell asleep pretty early," he asked as he noticed her eyelids were slowly closing.

"Yea, we're fine," she replied, "I guess you didn't have to worry about not getting another moment."

"Liv… what are you saying? Are you saying...?"

She pulled back so she could watch his reaction, a smirk playing on her lips, "We're getting our moment, that pregnancy test was wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

38 weeks.

"I don't want to go to another appointment, I want her out of me."

Brian nodded and tried to hold back a smile. She had been so grateful for the opportunity to become a mother she held herself back from complaining for the most part. But when late summer crept into the city with its usual bout of intense humidity it had broken her resolve. He was proud of how she had handled the pregnancy; she followed every doctor's order, gave up her favorite vices (caffeine, wine, candy), and accepted desk duty with a feigned smile. Now she was on bed rest, waiting for a spark to ignite that would change their lives forever.

He offered her his hands as he helped her off the couch. Olivia leaned into him for a moment, resting her forehead against his shoulder. Sensing her need for a moment he rubbed her lower back, trying to relieve the strain and pressure she had been feeling for weeks. She wrapped her arms around his waist and let him hold for a few moments, savoring what she knew would be the last of their quiet moments together. Brian continued to knead at her lower back as she pressed a few soft kisses against his chest.

"You are so good at that," she murmured against his shoulder as she relaxed further into him.

"Come on, mama. Lets go see our daughter."

.

"Olivia, you're all set, you can go sit in the waiting room around the corner," the receptionist advised.

"Thanks," Olivia replied as she followed Brian towards the waiting room they had been in many times over the past thirty-eight weeks. She stopped short before entering the waiting room.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom, I'll catch up with you," she explained. Brian nodded and headed around the corner.

After using the bathroom she walked slowly, deliberately back to the waiting room. She could see Brian sitting amongst a sea of women, looking slightly nervous at being alone in the waiting room. She smiled and let her pace slow; she found his gaze and gave him a knowing look. Sitting beside him, she carefully took his hand in hers and gave it a tight squeeze. She leaned into him and whispered an I love you and softly kissed his cheek.

"Olivia?"

The voice caught her off guard; it was a voice she knew all too well. She sucked in a breath as she looked up and made eye contact with the tall blonde that was now seated across from her.

"Kathy…" she exhaled, "Hi, how are you?"

"Me? How about you? You look great! Congratulations!" Kathy was the same, always caring about the other person, putting herself second. Although Olivia's heart had dropped to her knees, Kathy's warm personality eased her anxiety ever so slightly.

Olivia smiled despite herself, "Thank you, I'm doing really well. This is my other half, Brian Cassidy. Brian, this is Elliot's wife, Kathy."

Brian squeezed her hand and began to understand why Olivia had started to fidget.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I worked SVU years ago with Liv and Elliot."

"Olivia?" This time it was the nurse calling Olivia in for her appointment. Brian stood first and helped her to her feet. She mouthed a quick thank you and threw him a grateful look.

"Good to see you, Kathy. I hope the kids are doing well," Olivia replied as walked towards the waiting nurse.

After the nurse took her vitals, they were left to alone to wait for the doctor.

"Do you think he'll try to contact me," she wondered aloud. "Obviously she's going to tell him. But I was kidnapped and he never called. Why would he call now?"

Trying to divert her attention he placed his hands on her stomach and felt around for movement. She absently picked up one his hands and moved it to her left side where he felt a strong kick.

"Are we going to pick a name before she's born?" he asked. She saw what he was doing, trying to bring her focus back to their family. Brian was good at that, steering her in the right direction when she went off course.

"Worst case scenario the hospital will just name her Baby Girl Cassidy," she retorted with smirk.

.

"What was your mother's middle name?" Brian asked as he flipped through a baby name book.

"Same as mine, Marie," she replied, "Why do you like that? What's your mother's middle name?"

"Same," he remarked.

"Brian Cassidy, did we just decide on a middle name? Baby Girl Marie Cassidy?" Her tone was incredulous; they had argued for months over names, never finding any common ground. She sat up and turned to face him on the couch. He tried to keep his poker face as she stared at him with wide eyes. Seeing his game, she poked him the ribs, causing his façade to crack. He chuckled and nodded at her.

"Yes, I like Marie. Now we just need a first name to that goes with Marie."

"I don't know why you're so against Baby Girl. Fin calls me that all the time," she laughed.

"Very funny, keep looking," he said as he slid a baby book across the couch cushion.


End file.
